


Reunions(sort of)

by RammoRam210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammoRam210/pseuds/RammoRam210
Summary: Wiggle dem Brows: press F to pay respectsWiggle dem Brows: FFailed Bangs 101: fAn Angel: FAngry Pupper: fLiteral Garbage: ffffffBabyFace Supreme: im not paying respects he deserves to be sad





	Reunions(sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've written Haikyuu!!- 
> 
> I hope the characters are fairly in character so far. 
> 
> Sorry if some characters aren't added much so far. I'll make sure to make them more included in future chapters!! 
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes. I finished this super early in the morning and only read over it once. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

**October 13, 5:20 PM **

**Tooru Oikawa ** created a group with **Hajime Iwaizumi, Akira Kunimi, ** and **6 others. **

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed the group name to **Volleyball Reunion UwU**

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed **Hajime Iwaizumi's** name to **Arms™ **

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed **Takahiro Hanamaki's ** name to **Failed Bangs 101 **

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed **Akira Kunimi's ** name to **BabyFace Supreme**

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed **Yuutarou Kindaichi's ** name to **Tol**

**Tooru Oikawa ** changed **Issei Matsukawa's ** name to **Wiggle dem Brows **

**Arms™: **I wish I didn't check. Now I have to actually talk to you >:( 

**Tooru Oikawa: **so mean! 

**Tol: **hello! it's been way too long since we've all talked! it's good to hear from you! :) 

**Shinji Watari: **I agree! Hello everyone! 

**BabyFace Supreme: **ew

**Tooru Oikawa: **Kindaichi- chan! Watacchi! Such precious souls! I missed you so much TwT 

**Tooru Oikawa: **Kunimi-chan wtf why would you say that

**Failed Bangs 101 ** changed **Tooru Oikawa's ** name to **Literal Garbage**

**Arms™: **nice 

**Failed Bangs 101: **;) 

**Failed Bangs 101: **also fuck u oikawa dont go after my hair like that 

**Literal Garbage: ** HEY! no swearing! There are _ c h i l d r e n. _

**Failed Bangs 101: **my bad sorry kindaichi n kunimi 

**Shigeru Yahaba: **o damn you actually started a reunion chat 

**Tol: **actually, Kunimi is 19 and I'm 20. 

**Tol: **i don't think were considered children anymore. 

**Shigeru Yahaba: **That's true

**Failed Bangs 101: **good point

**Failed Bangs 101: **fuck, fuck, fuckity shit, penIs 

**Arms™: **dear god..

**Wiggle dem Brows: **yes? 

**Arms™: **I- 

**Failed Bangs 101 ** changed **Shinji Watari's ** name to **An Angel **

**Failed Bangs 101 ** changed **Kentarou Kyotani's ** name to **Angry Pupper **

**Literal Garbage ** changed **Shigeru Yahaba's ** name to **Oikawa Wannabe **

**Literal Garbage: **Pfft Mattsun thats a big mood 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **;) 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **Why tf did you name me this- 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **Also Kyotani we can all see that you've read the messages you can't hide. 

**BabyFace Supreme: **cant blame him for wanting to hide 

**Tol: **why would you want to hide? We're finally talking to everyone again..

**BabyFace Supreme: **u say that like its a good thing 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **do you hate us that much? 

**Literal Garbage: **you'd think we would be appreciated :( im so sad Iwa-chan scold them 

**Arms™: **I agree with them. 

**Arms™: **I hate us too

**Angry Pupper: **yeah..

**Wiggle dem Brows: **lmao he still only replies to iwaizumi this is gold 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **oikawa will never be happy now :"( :"( 

**Tol: **oh no :( 

**BabyFace Supreme: **no. its a good thing 

**Tol: **how??? 

**BabyFace Supreme: **because

**BabyFace Supreme: **it is 

**Angry Pupper:**... it is

**Failed Bangs 101: **i cant breath 

**Failed Bangs 101: **everyone but kindaichi hates u oikawa 

**Failed Bangs 101: **even watari

**Failed Bangs 101: **well convert kindaichi one day 

**An Angel: **^w^ 

**Literal Garbage: **Watacchi what does that face mean-!? 

**Literal Garbage: **makki i hope your creepily fast metabolism goes away and you gain like 500 pounds

**Failed Bangs 101: **oh same

**Failed Bangs 101: **i wanna be a thicco boi ;) 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **im laughin so hard hanamaki thats cursed 

**Failed Bangs 101: **no its sexy ;) 

**Arms™: **What is wrong with you- 

**Failed Bangs 101: **are you saying that my thickness isn't sexy? how rude 

**Failed Bangs 101: **now you will be cursed with anti-thiccness 

**Tol: **you can be whatever you want! 

**Failed Bangs 101: **ur such a good tol boi kindaichi. you will be blessed with pro-thiccness <3<3 

**Failed Bangs 101: **unlike Iwaizumi >:o 

**Wiggle dem Brows: ** i genuinely cant _ fucking breathe _hanamaki please stop yourself-- 

**Literal Garbage: **i was trying to roast him and he turns it into this i hate him so much 

**Arms™: **You're just as bad, shittykawa 

**BabyFace Supreme: **most of u are annoying honestly 

**Tol: **that's so rude--

**An Angel: **Kunimi who hurt you

**BabyFace Supreme: **kageyama :"( :"( 

**BabyFace Supreme: **also 

_ BabyFace Supreme sent one image(s) _

**Literal Garbage: **YOU EDITED MAKKIS FACE ONTO AN ELEPHANT IM SOBBING 

**Failed Bangs 101: **when i said i wanted to be a thicco boi i didn't expect this but 

**Failed Bangs 101: **but its still sexy thanku kunimi <3<3 

**Tol: **WHY- 

**BabyFace Supreme: **cuz im a good little boi 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **agreed

**Failed Bangs 101: **"cuz im a good little boi" 

**Failed Bangs 101: **is this one of kunims kinks??? 

**Literal Garbage: **Makki please end your life

**An Angel: **But the important question wasn't answered. Is it one of his fetishes? ;) ;) 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **You too Watari? 

**An Angel: **What? I'm curious. 

**BabyFace Supreme: **youll never kno 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **We don't w a n t to know

**Failed Bangs 101: **yes we do

**BabyFace Supreme: ** hanamakis being a pervert _ @Arms™ _ save me :"( 

**Tol: **you're just as perverted, kunimi

**Tol: **actually, you're worse

**BabyFace Supreme: **really? how so? 

**Tol: **last year you walked up to my girlfriend and asked her "how big is kindaichi's doinky" 

**BabyFace Supreme: **i have no recollection of this event 

**Literal Garbage: **Wait kindaichi chan has a girlfriend??? 

**Tol: **no we broke up last year. 

**BabyFace Supreme: **and hes still sad about it 

**Tol: **no i'm not kunimi i got over her like 6 months ago- 

**BabyFace Supreme: **:"( 

**Literal Garbage: **poor kindaichi :"( 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **press F to pay respects 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **F 

**Failed Bangs 101: **f 

**An Angel: **F 

**Angry Pupper: **f 

**Literal Garbage: **ffffff 

**BabyFace Supreme: **im not paying respects he deserves to be sad 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **I love how everyone ignored the fact that Kindaichi said he's over her 

**Oikawa Wannabe: **pressing F just for that 

**Failed Bangs 101: **ikr 

**Tol: **k u n i m i 

**BabyFace Supreme: **what? u suck 

**Tol:** kunimi stop- 

**Failed Bangs 101: **does he swallow too? 

**Tol: **wha?? 

**Tol: **WAIT 

**Tol: **N O 

**Literal Garbage: **PFFT kindaichi-chan ii can almost hear your embarrassed squak its amazing

**Arms™: **you're so damn shitty, trashykawa 

**Failed Bangs 101: **yeah oikawa why do u suck so much 

**Literal Garbage: **you suck more >:( 

**Failed Bangs 101: **yeah ofc i do im gay af 

**Wiggle dem Brows: **im- 

**Literal Garbage: **MAKKI WTF 

**BabyFace Supreme: **lol

**Angry Pupper: **why are you all exactly the same..

**BabyFace Supreme: **bc we r 

**Arms™: **okay I can deal with you guys using "u" when texting but this text talk is getting ridiculous

**Failed Bangs 101: **no ur jus 2 old 2 undrstnd us 

**Arms™: **Sleep with one eye open, Takahiro Hanamaki. 

**Failed Bangs 101: **:0 

**Failed Bangs 101: **HE USED CAPITALS ON MY NAME OSHIT- 

**Failed Bangs 101: **I FEAR- 

**Literal Garbage: **oof.. I wouldn't even sleep tonight if I were you. Just sit next to your bed with any shield you have

**An Angel: **I'll pray for you- 

**BabyFace Supreme: **i hope u die 

**Failed Bangs 101: **NO DON'T SAY THAT-

**Failed Bangs 101: **GUYS HELP I DONT WANNA DIE 

**October 13, 6:00 PM**

**Failed Bangs 101: **guys 

**Failed Bangs 101: **guys come on

**October 13, 6:22 PM **

**Failed Bangs 101: **ok this isn't funny 

**October 13, 8: 48 PM**

**Arms™: **Open up. 

**Failed Bangs 101: **…

**Failed Bangs 101: **fuck 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
